


anabolism

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, because i am appalled by the lack of byleth swooning over edelgard's muscles 1/2 jk, buff edelgard rights, just had to make a little ficlet, thirst fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five years have passed. Byleth can see just how much Edelgard's changed.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	anabolism

“My teacher…” Edelgard says, a whisper gently brushing by Byleth’s ear, “...you’ve barely changed.”

It’s touching, and in her tone even Byleth can detect the undertone of joy—that, and barely concealed heartache. She wonders, how hard her disappearance must have hit Edelgard. She knows how much her friends mean to her.

But despite herself, despite how heartfelt this moment of reunion is supposed to be, Byleth cannot shake the unnatural warmth she’s felt since Edelgard had wrapped her arms around her.

Edelgard, despite her short stature, had never been on the delicate side. A childhood of combat training—and particularly, training with such a heavy weapon as an axe—has ensured that she have a particularly sturdy physique even as a student.

Time has only made it more so; under her fingertips, Byleth can feel the cords of hard muscle running down the Emperor’s back, shifting and flexing under the thick cloth of her dress with every breath she took. The arms encircling her are strong and firm, and at the corner of her eye she can see how her muscles strain against the fabric of her sleeves. Even her shoulders are broader, more so than Byleth’s own.

It takes her back to the day when she had fainted and woken up in the monastery’s infirmary. She’d heard that Edelgard had carried her all the way back, swiftly and without stop. If she could do it then, she wonders how much easier it’d be for Edelgard now...to lift her, carry her in her arms, hold her head close to her chest...

A familiar lightheadedness comes to her at the thought. 

Maybe she should focus on the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this sweet piece of fanart and fangirl with me: https://twitter.com/grapefruit_gf/status/1284395136487653378


End file.
